


Teasing

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Chubby Belly, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim stuffs himself and Sebastian teases him.





	Teasing

Sebastian was always proud to see how much food Jim could put away when he really put his mind to it. Looking at him now, leaning against him, eyes slid closed, hand resting on his bulging belly, it practically made Sebastian start salivating. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead, pressing his fingers down gently on Jim’s tummy. Jim groaned, arching his head back to look up at Sebastian through heavy eye lids.

 

“Mmmm...Stop it Bastian. S’hurts.” He mumbled, weakly hitting at Sebastian’s hand. He smirked, and continued rubbing at Jim’s belly.

 

“When’s the baby due, kitten? Look like you’re about to burst.” He chuckled, earning a glare from Jim. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but instead, a loud burp came out of his mouth. Sebastian barked out a laugh, smiling down at Jim, who was blushing, burying his face in Sebastian’s side.

 

“Mmmm....Baby must be kicking.” He joked, earning a soft nudge to his ribcage.

 

“Shut up you—“ He hiccuped, then yawned. “—absolute bastard.” Jim mumbled, nuzzling his face closer to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, rubbing his fingers through Jim’s hair and his hand down Jim’s side.

 

“As you wish, kitten.”


End file.
